Wine Red
by Honeycut
Summary: Oneshot. Season 8, JH.


**A/N: **Don't worry folks, it's just a one-shot. You're probably really tired of me now haha. I know man, too much Honey makes you sick. Great influences from one of my favorite songs, **Wine Red by The Hush Sound. **It's on Youtube.I was actually crying my eyes out while listening to this, yes I've gone soft lately. It was just too beautiful and sad at the same time for me anyway. Now when I see an old man sitting alone on a bench hands cletching their most prize possesion, but seems worthless in our eyes.. I will know he is missin' his old lady. So this is what came out of my beehive. Oh and you _must_ play the song! Afterwards, during... whenever. Season 8, JH.

Tata! Enjoy now.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything except my lil' story.

* * *

**Wine Red**

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
It hung heavy on the tree above your head_

* * *

She stepped out of the dressing room of Cheyenne's Bridal Shop, in a white wedding dress. With her arms spread wide, she twirled in front of the very enthusiastic homosexual personal shopper, and presented herself. "What do you think?" She said, sounding slightly insecure, head tilted like a little child. 

"Oh my..." He said speechlessly, his hands hovering over his agape mouth. "Absolutely. Absolutely beautiful! You're so lucky to finally have a wedding. It's about time that curly fox purposed." He moved his hands to his scrawny hips. " You know, I've always dreamed of having one.. Although it has never come true.. I almost once had gotten close to, but no I had to be the bridesmaid instead.."

"Yeah," She whispered, "Me too.." She stopped listening after the first sentence, and twirled around once more, her eyes focused only at the sight before her. Her graceful body fitted in a beauty of a gown shown in the dressing room mirror. White, with lace embroidered around the v- neckline, the same dress he had seen her in. The same one he had called her beautiful in. It had to be every girl's dream to get married, to be purposed, and to have a future together with their one true love. And she wanted to make it real.

Today was her final day, her deadly wedding day.

"I'll take this one."

As Jackie walked out of the Bridal Shop, gown in hand, she made an attempt to smile. She left the mall, and hopped into her dad's Lincoln, which he left in exchange of his absence. A replacement of a father. She made a quick stop at the Pinciotti's residence, knowing that Donna had plans with the guys, she grabbed her bag that she had prepared the day earlier, and left a key and an envelope on her small cot. Whispering goodnight to the empty room...

As she arrived at the Burkhart Mansion, walking up the steps of her parent's house, she stood still in front of the doors before opening it. Everything stood the same. Empty and forgotten just as she was. She closed the door behind her, letting it echo one last time. Hearing the sound waves of the loud slam repeat itself.

After living and growing up in this house for years she was able to memorize every route, step in her house. So, she made her way slowly, touching the dusty railing that laid cobwebs along, making her way to her nest. She figured that where she had belong, she would lie there...

_This chaos, this calamity, this garden once was perfect  
Give your immortality to me; I'll set you up against the stars_

Turning on the lights to her bedroom, she let herself soak in the very pink - cheery looking room. She noticed nothing had been touched or misplaced since she had moved out. Typical. The house was long gone forgotten. Her father, her mother, gone. Her Captain and Tenille plus Abba posters were still plastered on the wall, stuff animals layed on top of her feathered fluffed pillows. Her queen poster size bed never looked moved, the bedding all matchy and comfy. Very much lively and peaceful.

After snuggling under the covers, she picked herself up, gathered her things, and headed to the bathroom. As she stepped into her bathroom, she shivered at the contact of the room temperature, feeling the hauntily breeze shifted passed her. Jackie walked over to the tub, placing her bottom at the edge. She twisted the knob and pulled the clog, holding the water in place til it flooded. Craving for the icy cold, she twisted the knob to the left. It made sense. She wanted to numb herself.

Jackie managed to slip off her wardrobe, now dressed in only her white matching lacy undergarments. Plugging in her curling iron, she decided to give her face a glow. Make-up was beauty. She wanted to look amazing. Brushing a shimmery brown shadow over her close lids, a sudden memory plastered the back of her lids...

_3 days ago.._

_Who knew just one knock on the door could change a single soul. Make one miserable. Make one fast forward in life to the tombstone. Make one scream in incredulous heartache, pain, and lost. God, when the door flew open her heart broke into a million puzzle pieces._

_Tall. Blonde. Slutty. _

_Steven's type. _

_"Hi, I'm Sam. Hyde's wife."_

_She watched his face contorted in confusion. Then back at the girl whom she called herself his 'wife' smiling at him lovingly._

_She couldn't believe it. He had told her all along that he wasn't ready for marriage and this right here proved it wrong... maybe he just didn't want to commit with her. Only her, but a Las Vegas Stripper, he would._

_'Oh my god.' was the only thing that had pried from her mouth. She was too shocked. Her mind had fogged up by then, in pain. So, she had run back to the place she had found comfort and welcoming.. in her Best Friend house, Donna's. She wept the whole day under her covers, sobbing until her eyes had stung and redden. Not caring whether she looked like crap._

Tears filled her dull mismatched eyes, now fully decorated, her make-up perfectly done. She wanted to cry so badly, but held it in. Telling herself that she was over it. Yeah, she was over it. The slut's gone, he's marrying me. She told herself. She picked up the hot curling iron, sprayed the amount of hair in her hands and began wrapping it around the silver cone. She smiled through her now glistening eyes, telling herself repeatedly like a mantra. "Stop crying Jackie, tonight's the night. Tonight's the night you get to become the bride you always wanted it to be." It was the only thing that had made her weeps of sorrow silent, it was so much better, so much better than facing reality . . .

_2 days ago..._

_Jackie stood outside the Forman's Basement, taking one step at a time. One step down the small stairs. She figured that she would face him. It was now or never. She wanted him, so badly. She just hoped he would leave his whore of a wife and stay with her. _

_Opening the door slowly, they're he was in his T-shirt and rugged jeans. Seated in his wrecked chair he had claimed since grade school. His gazed was fixed on the televison set in front of him, he took one glance at her and returned back to his main focus._

_She walked slowly to the couch closest to him. Taking one deep breath she spoke, "Steven, we need to talk."_

_"Figures." _

_"Look, Steven.. We can fix this mess.." She gulped. ".. If you just divorce Sam." _

_Hyde sighed and shifted in his seat, now facing her. "I can't."_

_She suddenly felt a rage inside of her, bolting up, she shook her head. "Why can't you?" She said curiously, but her words filled with anger. "I want to know."_

_"Because I'm married to her." He knew it was lame, but that was all he could say. She had hurt him, left without a word, and then fucked with one his best friends. And he wasn't the one to abandon others just like every other piece of blood did._

_She scoffed. "That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard of, Steven. Since when do you get all proper and gentleman like, huh?"_

_He stood up and waved his arms around. "You left without hearing my damn answer and then you went back to Kelso, just as I knew you would. You're the one that fucked up! "_

_"I told you me and Michael, we did nothing! We only kissed! And besides you're the one that left and married a stripper! A stripper, Steven! You don't know how much that hurt me too see her walk through that door and claim to be your wife. Did you know how much that hurt, Steven? Did you?" Her voiced soften, on the verge of tears. "I loved you.. and you just married that whore, I had to come to you! You're.. you're such a asshole! I bet you weren't even going to come after me!"_

_As always, Hyde decided to ignore the rest of her confrontation and stay with his accusations. He pointed an accusing finger. "See you did do something!"_

_"It was only a kiss!"_

_Just at that Sam walked out, beer in hand, Never noticing the intense stare between the two ex lovers who she was oblivious of, she walked over to Hyde. "Baby I got you your beer..Who's this?" She asked, but was shocked when Hyde crushed his lips against hers._

_Jackie froze in pain, seeing him kiss another girl.. especially this one had made her body go stiff, her eyes unable to look away, witnessing it all. The sight of their lips locked made her heart choke, making it suddenly harder for her to breathe. Her tears spilled and she softly began to cry. _

_Hyde pulled back and smirked. "Just a kiss, eh?" His eyes darted at hers. "Is that right, Jackie?"_

She screamed. She cried. She pulled her hair out in frustration, dropping the still hot iron onto her bare feet. The burning metal didn't faze her, but her tears had been let loose. Needing relief, feeling resentment and anger that had flared up inside up her. Her hands reached anywhere, throwing bottles of lotion and hairspray, clashing and screaming. Knocking things off the sink counter until she felt weak and her knees dropped to the floor.

Collapsing to the floor, her head resting on the cold tiles, she began to sob harder, choking, and suffocating with every pain he had caused. She felt like gagging. It hurt so much. So instead, her sobbings became muffled laughter. She was laughing, laughing at herself for being like this. For being her.

God, why did he have to hurt her so damn much?

She stood up watching her teardrops run down her face. Slight streak marks of mascara drained her porcelain skin. Gently wiping her tears off her once glowing face, she reached for her make-up case, and reapplied. Reapplying the layers of false pretense.

_She looked back and forth between the two, Sam hands now wrapped around the crook of his elbow, and his eyes had been laughing at her. She didn't know where this came from, but she wanted to know. A part of her told her to ask. She had too. "Do you love me?" Silent. "Steven, do you love me?"_

_Hyde's smirk vanished, caught off guard that she would ask this question after all that he had done. "Jackie, I.." He sighed, and the hate returned. "No, I don't. I never had." _

_It was a lie._

Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive

_Jackie nodded her head, letting her head fall down. And with that she left, running out, and slamming the door behind her. Running to the place, she always sought peace.. the woods. _

_It had been a lovely night, out in the woods. The world around her brought reminiscence and precious memories, crazing her heart into puzzle pieces, begging to be put together. This was the solution, fond memoirs of her true love in this small jungle. The woods they spent under the stars in Point Place, Wisconsin._

_A few more moments of pure silence by herself, it began to rain harder. Even the weather mocked her. She held her hands out letting the feel of cool water drip, and spun around like a little girl she was. Out in the rain, pitch black, spinning and twirling endlessly..._

She moved to the window and opened it slightly, letting the breeze blow in her face, listening to the sound of rain trickling harder by the minute. Her gaze moved toward the midnight sky, the only source of light blinding the outdoors. The stars looked different tonight, almost seeming to mimic her own sadness. Not bright as ever other, the contrasts dull.

As the rain began to hit the pavement harder, pounding against the window, she bent down to pick up the large bag from Cheyenne's Bridal Shop that she had purchase earlier. Pulling it out, she slipped the wedding dress from her toes on up, shimming in it.

Staring at her reflection in her wide bathroom mirror, she breathed the air in, and made an attempt to smile. Letting her fingers drag along the embroidered neckline, touching every detail on it, she straightened out the lacy material that laid on her. It was the same dress. Same wedding dress.

_"You're beautiful.."_

She twirled around once more, avoiding the objects spilled around her, letting the dress flow with her. After all that hair pulling, crying her eyes out in anger and sorrow.. she had managed to fix herself up, and make it to perfection. She tried to smile, using her fingers to curve her lips upwards. In terms of a Goddess, she was absolutely beautiful. But looking into her own mismatched eyes; one blue, one green.. the colors seem faded. She took one last glance at her reflection back at the tub - water slowly flooding the floor and back at her reflection.. Just one more thing.

His bracelet.

She only wore it once, now still in the case. It was precious. She opened the square velvet box and opened it; a silver bracelet with her cutesy little nickname she gave him engraved oh so small: _Always your, Puddin' Pop. _She smiled, placing the jewelry on her tiny wrist. Delicately touching it, with her eyes now shining, a tear dropped on the shiny accessory. Just a teardrop...

_Febuary 14, 1978_

_Sitting on top of the El Camino, Jackie and Hyde sat in silent, star gazing in the woods, only the sound of the wind whistling could be heard. Join together, her head resting on his shoulder, and his arm wrapped around her small figure. Jackie lifted her head, and smiled up at him. _

_"What?" He said feeling exposed to the tiny brunette, never taking her gaze off of him._

_"You're so romantic." She giggled softly, and pointed. "And no glasses."_

One by one, Jackie used one candle to light the pink scented candles around the tub, switching off the lights, she realized she forgot one thing: The note. She scribbled something on a piece of scratch paper, and placed it under the blown out candle on the sink counter. Walking over to the tub, ever so slowly, she let her wedding dress drag along the freezing water now overflowing from the tub...

_Hyde gave her a confused expression. "Jackie we've been sitting her for 10 minutes straight.. doing _nothing_. And you threatened me! Oh and I'm not romantic."_

_Jackie smiled and talked in her baby voice. "Yes you are and for being such a good boyfriend, you get your present now!" _

_Hyde grinned. "You're willing to do it on a car?"_

_"No silly!" She patted his thigh and hopped off the Camino, running excitedly to the car. Once Jackie found it, she seated herself on the car beside Hyde, now holding a rectangular box wrapped in a pink shiny gift wrap with a silver ribbon on top. "Open it!" She handed it to him, clasping her hands together._

_"Pink wrapping paper?" He asked, slightly chuckling._

_"Steven, baby, when you give someone a gift, it has to look pretty. Now open it!"_

_He obeyed and unwrapped it, opening the dark green box, inside was a silver necklace chain with a square pendant hanging, engraved was: SH + JB Always and Forever. He read it aloud and looked up at her. "Jackie, it's a necklace. This is something Forman would wear; a pansy and I'm not wearing it." He said stubbornly._

_"But its Valentine's day." She reasoned with him._

_"Valentine's day or not, I'm not wearing it."_

_Jackie pouted. "Pwease Steven, for me?" _

_He looked at her for a few seconds before agreeing. "Fine." He said, putting the necklace on. "But this is only for today."_

Ever so slowly, she twisted the knob off, with one step at a time, she was in the tub. She held in the gasp that left her mouth, shivering at the contact of her body sinking into the freezing cold water...

_She smiled, giving him a soft peck on the lips before holding out her hands. "Now where's mine?"_

_"I gave it to the girl next door." He said playfully._

_Jackie folded her arms and refused to look at him._

_Hyde sighed and pulled out a black square box, nervously he elbowed her. "Here, your damn present."_

_Jackie turned around, "Yay!" Her greedy hands snatched it out of his hands, and opened it. A silver bracelet lied inside, engraved on it was: Always your, Puddin' Pop. She was speechless. Her gaze remained glued to the piece of jewelry, letting her fingers run across the tiny words. "Oh my God." _

_Noticing Jackie's sudden silence, he felt insecure. "Jackie, If you don't like it... you know, I could return it."_

_"No, no Steven I love it." She put place her hand on her heart. " It's beautiful. I'm just don't know what to say." She looked at him. Her eyes had gone misty._

_"Steven, will you put it on me?"_

_He nodded and place it on her delicate wrist._

_Who shot that arrow in your throat?  
Who missed the crimson apple?  
And there is discord in the garden tonight_

She smiled at the memory. Still, gazing at the bracelet wrapped around her wrist. _Always her, Puddin' Pop. _She kissed it. Still lying in the ice cold water, suddenly she wasn't cold anymore. She didn't feel anything. The world had nothing in for Jackie Burkhart.

It was the end. The end of Jackie Beulah Burkhart.

She closed her eyes...

_He was perched on one knee, pulling out a black velvet box flashing the diamond-cut ring._

_She covered her mouth, unable to say a word. Tears had been streaming down her face._

_He took his hand in hers, "Jackie.. will you marry me?"_

_"Yes Steven, yes!"_

Her eyes still shut, she smiled...

_"Will you Jackie Burkhart, take Steven Hyde to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_"I do." She said, crying, so happy..._

_"And will you Steven Hyde, take Jackie Burkhart to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

_He smiled. "Of course, I do."_

At that she sank deeper under the frozen water, the bathroom floor of Jackie Burkhart's flooded. She smiled under the sea as she dreamed... wanting to see the ocean, hear the seashells, see the mermaids, feel the breeze hit her face, see the blue, the blue sky. Her honeymoon.

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

The Burkhart Mansion had been quiet, only the sound of suffocation and muffled chokes, tiny bubbles flying upwards, and the sound of splashes coming from the master bath upstairs...

_Pinciotti's Residence_

"Hyde, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come here." Donna said, motioning upstairs where she thought Jackie was lying asleep after weeping for hours. "She probably doesn't want to talk to you since you know.."

"You mean, Hyde's sexy stripper wife." Fez brought up, still eating the leftover candy from the movies. "Did you know, she can bend over backwards? It's amazing..." He said, off in his little perverted Fez-esque world. "Donna, may I use your bathroom? I have needs..." Before Donna had answered, he had run off to the bathroom already.

Donna rolled her eyes disgusted and move her gaze to the other idiot. "Hyde, just go."

Hyde sighed, defeated. "Fine, just tell her I wanted to talk _okay_?"

She nodded.

_I cut the arrow from your neck  
Stretched you beneath the tree  
Among the roots and baby's breath  
I covered us with silver leaves_

Walking up to her bedroom, instead of seeing Jackie lying on her cot poking her eyes out, she saw an envelope. Envelopes and no sign of the person, wasn't good. Which always meant trouble. Her heart was pounding and she gulped. Pulling open the envelope, there was a key, and a letter.

She read out loud:

_Donna,_

_By now I'm probably gone. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but this was something I had to do. Donna, you have to understand why I did this. It was for my own good. I didn't want to feel anymore. I couldn't take it. This was my only solution. _

_P.S: The key is to my parent's house, find me there. _

_Love you with all my heart, _

_Jackie._

Gone? Had to? Didn't want to feel? None of it made any sense to Donna. She looked at the key clutched in her hands and ran passed Fez, downstairs, and out of the house. All out of breath she reached Hyde, Fez following behind. "Hyde!"

He turned around, noticing Donna's concern look, he asked. "What? What happened?"

"Jackie," She managed to say. "Jackie, she.."

"What about Jackie? Donna what about Jackie!"

Frustrated, she yelled. "Just get your damn car!"

_Burkhart Mansion_

As soon as the El Camino had pulled over, Hyde dashed out of the car and into the Mansion, running straight to her bedroom. He looked around the room, making sure not to miss a certain tiny brunette, and his gazed fixed to the closed door: The Bathroom.

_Gloria,  
We lied, we can't go on  
This is the time and this is the place to be alive_

With one hand he slowly opened it, peering inside; water spilled through the carpet from where he was standing, objects thrown everywhere. _God, no. _The room was obviously lit with candles, it smelled of strawberries, and... and there she was... lying there in the tub, floating in a snow white wedding dress. That same wedding dress. The one he had called her beautiful in.

That same one.

No. No. This can't be. It can't be. She can't be...

He walked to her slowly, his legs wobbling beneath him. He dropped to his knees, his jeans dipping, soaking like a sponge into the water that had overflowed. He managed to pick her up, cupping her in his arms. Cupping her soak body into his warm dry arms. Making her feel the warmth she needed.

But It was no use.

He had wanted to tell her he let Sam go and that he loved her. Only her. Couldn't live without her. Wanted to be with her. And now it was impossible.

"Jackie. Jackie. " He shook her violently, his hands trembling. "Wake up... Jackie!" He started to cry. He was actually crying. "Jackie, baby.. I didn't mean what I said.. I.. I love you, Jackie. I love you.. I always did.. Come back baby... Jackie..."

He mumbled more 'I love you's', "Jackie, please baby.. wake up.." He whispered, burying his face into her neck, giving it slight kisses. He growled and screamed. He had screamed her name out, cursing all over the place. In anger, resentment of himself.

It was his fault. His stupid damn fault.

He let her go and with balled fists he punched the bathroom window, his hands bleeding, the window breaking into pieces... He picked up anything he can throw, and threw them all over the place... he collapsed, hitting his head against the tile floor, the puddled now form a color of deep red splashed.

He banged his head over and over again until he knew he was bleeding. While sobbing and mustering yells.

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

Donna and Fez had heard, and ran straight to the noise, coming from Jackie's bathroom. At the sight before them, they were shocked in silence. Donna's and Fez's eyes filled with tears. Both holding each other near the bathroom door entrance.

"I'm gonna go check on Hyde." Fez whispered.

Donna nodded slowly, still crying.

Fez slowly made his way to Hyde, and placed his hand on Hyde's shoulder. "Don't do this to yourself," He said, oh so softly, giving Hyde a gentle squeeze.

"It's my damn fault, I killed her..." He cried, still not looking up. "Jackie..."

On the other side of the room, Donna noticed a piece a pink paper underneath the pink candle on the counter, and walked into the crime scene. She picked it up and read it, trying to control her cries. "Hyde, I think you should see this."

Hyde finally managed to lift his now bruised head, and snatched the pink stationary out of her hands.

He stared at the scented paper, smelled of strawberries...

_Puddin' Pop,_

_I love you so, so much. _

I love you so much too...

_Remember our V-day exchange?_

Yes baby, I do...

_Well, I'm wearing yours baby. I'm wearing it. Wear mine, will you? Tell me you will._

I will...

_The day in the Bridal Shop, I was wearing _this _dress. Tell me what you told me then, Steven. I want to hear it. Again._

You're beautiful...

_My final wish._

_Baby ask me to marry you. Please._

Jackie Burkhart, will you marry me?

_Love you always,_

_Jackie._

Hyde picked himself up and walked over to the girl he fell head over heels in love with. Lifting her up, he cupped her in his arms once again. Holding her hand in his, he rubbed the bracelet, she had worn it. She was so beautiful, so beautiful in that dress, "Your beautiful Jackie.. will you marry me?"

Nothing.

_The sea is wine red  
This is the death of beauty  
The doves have died  
The lovers have lied_

"Jackie, talk to me..."

Nothing.

"Jackie!"

Donna and Fez, both watched as Hyde sobbed harder, his body shaking and trembling, shaking Jackie's dead body with him. Talking to her, still kissing her, crying and crying continuously...

_Point Place Memorial_

_A few days later..._

Everyone had said their last goodbyes, leaving Hyde alone. He walked forward, dressed in a formal suit with a matching bolo on. He bent down on his knees, laying on the green grass. "Hey," He said softly. "I know you like me in suits, so I'm wearing one. You've still got me, Jacks."

He looked around her headstone, all kinds of flowers, all the colors of the rainbow; orchids, roses, lilies. Bright, cheerful, Jackie.

"Oh, and I brought you flowers." With one hand he pulled out plastic roses behind his back. "I know their plastic, but you know me.. I'm cheap." He made an attempt to joke, but his smile faded. "Because real roses... die, and plastic roses never wilt, like our love baby... but I also got real ones too, since you're so picky." He chuckled slightly and pulled out pure roses with his injured hand.

He wiped his eyes roughly and coughed. "I, um.. I'm wearing your necklace," He pulled it out, closing his eyes, letting his fingers rub against the engraved words on the pendant. "I won't take it off ever. Even when, I become all grouchy and wrinkle looking. Jackie, I wish you were with me baby..."

Hyde sighed and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it; a diamond-cut ring.

"You said you wanted to get married right? We still can baby. We still can. You never got to answer my question.. So will you still marry me?" As he said that, the cold breeze blew past him and he knew it had to be her. He took that as a sign and pulled the ring out and placed it closest to her headstone: Jackie Beulah Burkhart, Most Beautiful girl in the world. It said.

"I love you too." And with that he walked off, never noticing a certain tiny brunette watching him.

"Yes Steven, I'll marry you..." She whispered, smiling she picked up the plastic rose and ring. "I love you Puddin' Pop, I love you so much..."

_The sea is wine red (Gloria, we lied)  
This is the death of beauty (we lied, this is the time and place)  
The doves have died (Gloria, we lied)  
The lovers have lied (this is the time and place)_

* * *

**A/N: **I put the lyrics randomly in it, sorry about that. The one-shot came out longer than I intended it to be, it kinda wrote itself. I have a tendency to kill people off, lmao. But something good came out of it, I hope. Strange as it seems, I actually teared up a bit while writing this haha. As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
